


行行重行行 · 上

by Pearrrrrie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrrie/pseuds/Pearrrrrie





	行行重行行 · 上

（一）

 

李赫宰被押送到“牛棚”的那个晚上，离这年的大寒还差了三天。

 

 

李东海披着棉衣，手里拿着一截旱烟管，坐在一堆草垛上抖腿。他其实不会抽烟，连烟草都没放，抬脚往鞋底儿一磕，装装样子而已。

 

 

“看见没？中间儿那个。”

 

李东海懒洋洋的，眼皮似乎都不愿意睁，好一会儿才顺着跟班手指的方向看过去，院门口几个押解人员押着一个人推推搡搡的过来了。

 

 

隔着老远，李东海第一眼看见的就是那人脖子上“反动学术权威”的黑牌，是什么身份一目了然，灰色薄棉衣看起来像刚在泥里滚过，不大干净，沾了些血迹。走路也有些晃荡，一看就是刚从批斗会上下来的。

 

 

所有人对此已然见怪不怪，自然包括也李东海。他此时正叼着烟杆儿揣着手，冷眼瞧着那队人走进院里。

 

 

“听说是京大的老师——有什么用，还不是臭知识分子，牛鬼蛇神！”跟班在一旁絮絮叨叨，颇为愤懑，音量陡然提高了一倍，“就该全他妈来改造！”

 

 

李东海也不知听没听，面无表情掏了掏耳朵，没接这个话茬子。其中一个小将正站在那个新来的“臭知识分子”面前训话，大模大样趾高气扬，声音比清晨打鸣儿的鸡还高昂。那人始终低头站着，动也不曾动一下，仿佛一座沉默的雕塑。

 

 

他的脸被遮挡在灯影下，李东海直觉这人生了副好皮相，可惜夜色太浓，他眯起眼睛也看不清楚那人的面孔，索性揉着脖子放弃了。

 

 

他把烟杆从嘴里拿出来在手里转着圈，随口问跟班：“那他怎么没在本单位改造。”

 

 

“在本单位没改到灵魂深处呗！早上游斗了一圈就送咱这儿来了，嘁，臭老九，死不悔改！”

 

 

李东海似听非听地哦了一声，他本来对这个事情也不关心，就是随口问问。他继续抖着腿，目光飘忽的在空中转悠了一圈，最后又无处着陆似的再度落在了那人身上。

 

 

就像接收到什么感应一样，那人突然毫无预兆地抬起眼睛迅速瞥了他一眼。

 

 

这一眼直接把李东海看楞了，几秒过后才从心里慢慢升起一种微妙情绪，颇为不畅。他说不清那眼神是什么意思，像躲在暗处的肉食生物一样凛冽又阴暗，又像是见惯世间冷暖那般不屑又淡漠——不管是什么，总归和善良是挂不上钩的。

 

 

他蓦地有些烦躁。

 

 

李赫宰那一眼持续的时间非常短，头也只是稍微偏了很小的幅度。那个训话的小将倒是眼尖，看见之后上去就是一巴掌：

 

 

“王八蛋，看什么看？！”

 

 

在这个全国人民革命热情极度高涨的年代，许多行为可以在一些光明伟大的名词下进行得堂而皇之。只要你不是黑五类，那么人人都是革命家，人人都可替天行道。造反派们说你哪里错，你便哪里错，就算你没错，也能给你说成错。

 

 

这一巴掌来的猝不及防，李赫宰被扇得大半个身子都偏了去。那个小将还不解恨似的，又对着李赫宰的腿狠狠踹过去。

 

 

“我让你再看！”

 

 

李赫宰重心不稳，一下子跪在了地上，他没有在这个姿势上多停留，撑着雪地又自己蹒跚地站立起来，继续沉默地承受对面的暴力行径。

 

 

“你说！你这个坏东西在看什么！”

 

 

“报告。”李赫宰目不斜视，捏紧了拳头，声音却在寒风中平缓又镇定，“我什么也没看。”

 

 

这样态度不端正的回答又换来了新一轮的拳打脚踢，深夜的旷野寂静，无数问候全家的脏话随着风声裹挟而来。

 

 

没人帮忙，也没人劝阻。“牛棚”内有几道目光透过窗户模糊地望过来，有的胆战心惊，有的麻木不仁。

 

 

这样的“革命教育”场景每天都在上演。李东海当上队长这两三年看的久了，多少有些漠然。从他的角度可以看到李赫宰有些红肿的侧脸，以及落在他身上的那些雨点般的拳头。李东海突然不耐地再度掏了掏耳朵，觉得今天晚上实在是聒噪。

 

 

他跳下草垛，盘算着出言阻止，那边的小将仿佛和他心有灵犀，最后往李赫宰身上踢了一脚之后，终于结束了这场暴行。

 

 

 

“李队长。”

 

带头的小将正了正自己的帽子，转身招呼李东海，脸上表情阳光向上，丝毫看不出刚主导了一场荒唐的暴力，“这反动派就交给你了，让他在你手底下接受党的教育，好好改造！”

 

 

“好，一定一定，革命万岁！”李东海立刻随声应着，脸上表情也是如出一辙的积极坚定。

 

 

“同志们都辛苦了！”

 

 

暗处的李赫宰再一次站起身，缓缓擦了擦嘴角的血迹。情绪如同藏在大海之下的冰山，从不宣泄。

 

 

“还杵在这儿干嘛？”

 

送走了押解人员，李东海又恢复成了一张百无聊赖而又阴沉的脸，和李赫宰擦肩而过时，他不咸不淡地瞥了他一眼，下巴微微一扬，指向了“牛棚”。

 

 

“滚进去。”

 

 

 

 

 

（二）

 

“牛棚”不是真的牛棚。

 

 

“牛棚”其实是一排破旧平房，建在田野之外的空旷之处。苇席钉在围成一圈的架子上就当作是院外的大门，墙上用红色的颜料刷了斗大的八个字：横扫一切牛鬼蛇神。

 

 

若是正规一点，这里则被称作劳改大院，其实本质也不过是野外的一座监牢。住在这里的犯人们被称作劳改犯，但没人把他们当人看，只要进了这儿，就成了“牛”，成了“鬼”。“牛”住的地方自然就被称作“牛棚”，只能用茅草作床，与虫鼠为伴。“牛”遭受什么待遇都是理所应当的。

 

 

牛棚生活是非常规律的，主要内容就是劳动。不论是数九寒天还是阳春三月，每天都有数不清的活儿等着分配，搬石头，修房子，挖稻田，劳改犯什么都得做。

 

原先干活的工人则和监管们一起成为了监工，拥有一切殴打和辱骂犯人们的权利。在尊贵的工人阶级面前，没人敢说个“不”字。

 

 

李赫宰被关进牛棚的前两个星期倒是没怎么出去劳动，免受大量皮肉之苦，勉强活得算是个人。他忙着被审讯，写外调材料。李东海这个劳改队长每次无所事事晃悠到牛棚外，都能看到李赫宰披着袄子，坐在另一间茅屋里的矮凳上，对着面前同样矮的小桌上低头写字。

 

 

第一次打过照面后到现在，他们之间再没有正面交流。李东海虽说是个队长，管着小一片，监工和管教犯人这样的“体力活”却从来不做，只会偶尔训话，要么就懒在草垛上看热闹。

 

 

他对李赫宰的印象不算太好，但也没有到不顺眼的地步。李赫宰在牛棚里的大多数时间是沉默的，低着头，独来独往，让他做什么他就做什么。看起来顺从，却从不畏缩。

 

 

李东海唯一能体会到的，就是李赫宰和别人不太一样，但究竟是哪里不一样他说不出。这种体验让他有点新鲜，但也仅仅只是新鲜而已。他本就是个极怕麻烦的人，想不明白的事情，他就不乐意再想了。

 

 

 

 

“你在这里做什么。”

 

 

李赫宰站在井边，一双眼睛藏在额发后面，一瞬不瞬地望着井底，不知在想些什么。寒风凛冽，他的手紧抓着井沿上的水桶，关节都被攥得发白。李东海在他身后一出声，他一惊，转身的时候不小心碰倒了木桶。

 

 

大半的井水都回归了土地，融在积雪里。

 

 

李东海垂眼看了一眼歪在地上的木桶，又把目光转回到对面人身上。李赫宰的吃惊只持续了一瞬，没一会儿就又变回了平常冷静的模样。他弯腰把木桶拎起来，在李东海面前垂首站好。

 

 

“报告队长，

 

他的声音一向是平稳的，从来不像其他劳改犯那般，因为害怕被挑错，回话的音量永远撕心裂肺。

 

 

“我在打水。”

 

 

这是他们之间第一次真正意义上的对话。

 

 

李东海心里觉得李赫宰避重就轻，嘴上却什么也没说。他看见李赫宰提着木桶的手，形状是好看的，只是大概天气寒冷又没有条件进行足够的保暖，手背上都长了冻疮。

 

他发现李赫宰生得很白，却和纤细柔弱扯不上关系。他兀自观察了一会儿，半分调笑半分戏弄地开口问了句：

 

 

“城里来的老师也会打井水啊？”

 

 

李赫宰看了李东海一眼。

 

 

李东海眼皮一跳，心跳突然停了一拍。

 

 

李赫宰这边则适时沉默着，有些不大明白李东海的用意。他自然不知道面前的人此时是什么复杂的内心活动，只得慢慢踌躇着开口：

 

 

“小的时候经常打——

 

“我是在农村长大的。”

 

 

李东海听见了李赫宰的声音，但思绪仍然沉浸着方才那个漏拍的心跳，让他颇为在意，所有的感官都迟钝了下来，以至于根本不知道李赫宰回答了些什么。

 

他含糊地应了，眉头却开始微微皱了起来，难得地感到疑惑。

 

与第一次转瞬即逝的暧昧不同，他这回清楚地看见了李赫宰的那双眼睛，在晦暗压抑的天空之下，他甚至认清了他虹膜的颜色。他感受着自己逐渐回归平稳的心跳，竟有种劫后余生的况味。

 

那双眼睛和他手上那些突兀的冻疮在李东海脑海中交替出现，他突然听见自己说了句莫名的话。

 

 

“下回要打水去茶炉打，就在我办公室外面。”

 

 

这回轮到李赫宰愣住了，在意识到李东海所指的意思之后，他立刻摇头拒绝。

 

“这不好，我怎么能……”

 

 

革命时代，身份有别。他们能喝得上水几乎都要感激涕零感恩戴德，哪里还奢求喝到煮出来的热水。

 

李东海看他要拒绝，心里有些烦闷，也不等他把话讲完就打断了他——

 

 

“不是为了你个人。”他干咳了两声，寻思着合适的理由，

“天太冷了，活儿也不能耽误。以后由你给大家打水，这个事情我会交代下去的。”

 

 

话说到这份上，李赫宰也没有了拒绝的余地，他应了一声作为回答，然后静静地站在原地。

 

 

“你忙你的吧。”

 

李东海镇定地交代完， 倏地有些心虚，又不知这情绪从何而来。他快速在李赫宰脸上扫了一眼，见他面色平常，便又假装不经意地往别处瞥去。转身走的时候还差点被绊了一下，几乎称得上落荒而逃。

 

 

他走的是那样急，也就自然没有发现身后那道坦荡平淡，意味不明的目光，一直悄悄地跟着他，直到他消失不见了。

 

 

 

 

 

（三）

 

这个时代最鲜明的特点，莫过于那些大大小小形式不一的批斗活动。

 

 

要斗私，斗掉一切个人主义的私心。要批修，批判修正主义和资本主义。这两个词代表了文化大革命的思想纲领，红卫兵与造反派们自然要贯彻落实，奉行到底。

 

说白了，劳动改造只能改造身体，批判斗争则可以改造思想，深入灵魂。身体与思想双线并行，才算是一套彻底的改造，让“牛鬼蛇神”们脱胎换骨，如获新生。

 

 

到了月初，各种批斗活动开始密集起来。公社红卫兵几乎是每天都会来大院拿几个人，毫无规律可循，想斗谁就斗谁。牛棚里人人自危，生怕早上起来无法分配劳动，被直接押送到批斗台。显然，比起毫无尊严的被批，再苦再累的劳作也能称得上快活。

 

 

李赫宰也被拿过，好在都是陪斗，不是主要角色。只消在一旁站着即可。李东海早前对批斗会的兴趣极大，瞧过几次热闹之后便失了兴致，除非必要，否则一概不去。

 

 

一次批斗会正好在村口，跟班跟李东海说，反正离得近，左右无事，不如凑热闹。李东海原本打算回家睡觉，听见跟班嘟囔“臭老九今天是陪斗”，脚步一转就鬼使神差般的去了村口。

 

 

他自从与李赫宰说过话之后，连他自己都察觉到了对李赫宰的过度关注。心里总印着那双眼睛和他微低着头的样子。只要李赫宰出现在他视野范围内，他就假装看风景似的那么盯着看，有时候还会特地去监工。

 

他脑子直，想法也直，没有那么多弯弯绕和一二三。反正喜欢看，想看，那就不要犹豫。一定得看。

 

 

他找了个视野开阔的角落，眯着眼睛看台上的李赫宰。

 

 

李赫宰站在最边上，挂着大铁牌子，名字上的每一个字都被划了叉，还被旁边的人勒令弯腰，折成九十度，不许直立，也不许屈膝。

 

挂在脖子上的铁牌摇摇晃晃，全部的重量都集中在了脖颈上，极细的铁线嵌入皮肉，可想而知那部分的皮肤会是如何的皮开肉绽。李东海以前从没在意过，但他现在光是想到这样的事情正发生在李赫宰身上，他就如同溺水一般，莫名呼吸困难。

 

 

李赫宰则是一如既往的安静，仿佛一只人偶，如何摆弄也不觉痛。上批斗台的人各式各样，有人痛哭流涕，有人疯疯癫癫。李东海此时突然神游天外，他想如果李赫宰被逼到了崩溃的那一步，也会如此歇斯底里吗。

 

 

他想象不出来。

 

 

可他难道一点都不恨，一点都不痛？

 

 

李赫宰维持着姿势静静地站在原地，李东海却觉得再也看不下去了。他不知自己是哪里出了问题，只觉得汹涌而上的潮水几乎要把他淹没。

 

 

他逆着人群心神不宁地往外走，人群里爆发的口号都是什么“砸烂”“炮轰”“油炸”一类的句子，他从前觉得解气，如今却是实实在在的心慌意乱，头皮发麻。

 

 

以至于下午在办公室门口看见李赫宰的时候，他都脚步虚浮，一阵恍惚。

 

 

“……你怎么在这？”

 

 

李东海脑子还没活泛起来，说出来的话听上去硬邦邦的。李赫宰半蹲在茶炉边上准备打水，听到李东海的声音便有些局促。他从批斗会上下来不久，此时腿都是软的，花了老半天才站起来。

 

 

李东海看着他不灵便的动作，眉头都皱得紧紧的。

 

 

李赫宰实话实说他过来打热水。他看对面的人脸色不善，感觉李东海好像不太高兴，这让他有些茫然。

 

李东海没回话，只是拧着眉心直直地瞧着他。

 

 

两厢对望了一阵，李赫宰觉得自己应该识趣一些，不要留在这里碍眼。他拎起没装上水的水壶，低声和李东海告了别，打算回到院内继续打井水。

 

 

“……等等。”

 

李东海看他要走，下意识就出声叫住了他。再度迎上李赫宰询问的视线之后，他心里浅浅地浮上一层懊悔，他一点也不想让李赫宰误会自己。

 

 

“我想起这回事儿了……不是我让你来打的吗，你打完再走吧。”

 

他闭了闭眼睛，平复了一下自己的心情，语气也和缓了许多，“帮大家也一起打上。”

 

 

李赫宰有些意外李东海的态度，但他也没多想，随口就应了。

 

“好的，我待会就一起送过去。”

他想了想，又轻轻补上一句，

 

 

“谢谢队长。”

 

 

李东海深深吸了一口气，李赫宰说的话像一片柔软而又轻盈的羽毛，摇摇晃晃落在他的心上。他看着李赫宰弯着腰的身影，感到心脏在胸腔里躁动了起来，让他不自觉地挪着步子，一步一步靠近李赫宰。

 

李赫宰对李东海的状态无知无觉，只是专注的把茶炉里的水缓缓倒入水壶。李东海凑近了，就能看见从衣领处露出来的一截白皙的后颈——上面还布了几道重叠交错，深深浅浅的血痕。

 

 

都是铁丝线勒出来的。

 

 

李东海看到那些伤口就联想到上午的批斗会，他们押着李赫宰，强行要他弯腰的场景。他不愿回想，却又无法将目光从他的伤口上移开。他的心脏在怀里搏动着，慢慢就酿出一种无来由的悲伤和懊丧来。

 

他想，我怎么了呢。

 

 

李东海的掌心轻轻地覆盖在李赫宰后颈的时候，李赫宰蓦地瑟缩了一下，有些无所适从地退开了两步，望向李东海的神情都染上了些许不可思议。李东海的手停滞在半空中，待他反应过来的时候，也连忙把手放下了。

 

 

他把手背到身后，把整个手掌都攥紧了，像是在抓住最后一丝温存。

 

 

“有需要就去医院看看。”

 

他特意平稳了语调，没什么情绪的样子，像是平常进行训话那般冷淡严厉。只是在这岁暮天寒的冬天，在李赫宰看不见的背后，他手心都微微渗出了汗。

 

 

李赫宰下意识伸手摸了摸自己的伤口，仍是无法跟上事态的发展。毕竟李东海把手盖在他脖子上的时候，他还以为李东海是要对他施暴。类似的事情他遭遇的太多，甚至成为了日常。都不需要明说，一个动作就能让他形成条件反射。

 

 

李赫宰把手放了下来，思考了一会儿，还是轻声提醒李东海，

 

“我不能去医院的，队长。”

 

 

 

李东海没说话，表情也不曾有丝毫的松动。但他此时在心里懊恼不已，他忘记了，他忘记没有医院会愿意救助阶级敌人，没有医生愿意和黑五类扯上关系。他心里头一次冒出了“这革命到底在革什么”的想法，又被自己的“大逆不道”吓了一跳。

 

 

“你不疼吗？”

 

李东海几乎是咬着牙问出的话。

 

 

他又不可避免地想到批斗场，那些荒谬场景在他脑海里循环地放映着，一遍一遍，如同凌迟。

 

 

难道他不恨吗，难道他不痛吗。

 

 

 

 

（四）

 

 

这个月的连续批斗还没有结束，李东海如今的神经绷得比劳改犯们还要紧。清早看见红卫兵拿着名单来逮人他心脏就不舒服，仿佛跳在嗓子眼里，生怕他们喊出李赫宰的名字。

 

就算是陪斗，总归也不是什么好事。虽然李赫宰不说，看着也与平常无异，但李东海知道每次从批斗会上下来他都要多添好几处伤痕，只是都被劳改服挡了个严实。他也偶尔会听闻，某某在批斗场上没挨过去一类的事，从前都是左耳进右耳出了，可他现在却是切实的感到了害怕。

 

 

害怕这些无妄之灾会发生在李赫宰身上。

 

 

又是李赫宰被押去陪斗的一天，李东海一个上午都忐忑不安，心里七上八下的，坐也坐不住，只能围着院子转。他本来想跟着去，但一想到会场上此起彼伏的“敌人不投降就叫他灭亡”之类的口号又心有余悸。

 

 

等到一队人马被放回来之后，已经过了晌午。所有人都仿佛刚从地狱里爬上来，战战兢兢又如履薄冰，生怕阎王一个不高兴又把自己拽回去。而这种时候李东海总能一眼看到李赫宰，他在一群形容猥琐的人中间始终沉静挺拔，像是某种高贵典雅的树木。

 

 

他寻思着找个没人的地方把李赫宰叫来说话，问问今天的情况，有没有哪里又伤着了，他好想想办法。

 

还没等他把计划落实，跟班倒是先冲上来找到他，气喘吁吁的，趴在他耳朵边悄悄说：

 

 

“姓王的那个反动派没了，得报备一下。”

 

 

李东海愣了愣，想着那个姓王的以前也在京大任职，算起来还是李赫宰的同事，今天被拉去批斗，怎么说没就没了？

 

 

“年纪大了呗，一下没遭住。”

 

听着跟班满不在乎地回话，李东海心情复杂起来，下意识就要抬头去找李赫宰。李赫宰正和其他犯人们一起站在一颗光秃秃的树下等着分配劳动，和往常一样，他面容平静，一语不发，除了因为受过刑，腿脚动作不太流畅之外，看不出任何异状。

 

 

李东海心里堵得难受，抬腿就往李赫宰他们所在的方向走去。还没走几步路，公社那边就匆匆的派了个人来请李东海过去，说是有急事。

 

 

李东海左右为难了一阵，最后无法，只能跟着来人去公社办事。走之前还回头看了两眼李赫宰，最终也没和他说上话。

 

 

 

他原以为自己办完事可以很快回来，没想到在公社一待就是大半天，回到大院的时候连晚间训话都结束了。

 

劳改犯们正排着队往牛棚里走，李东海扫了一圈没在院里看见李赫宰，心里还奇怪，正想去外面寻，隔壁的茅屋里就清晰地传来了骂人和踢打的声音。

 

是李赫宰平常写材料待的那间小屋。

 

 

李东海听见动静先是慌了一下，随后就是一阵无名火起，沉着脸直接走上去一脚把门踢开。

 

 

他看见李赫宰捂着右肩，倒在角落的茅草堆里，脸上挂着伤。李东海手下的一个牢头监子，拿着根棍子，正凶神恶煞地抡过头顶。

 

 

“吵什么吵。”

 

他踢门进来看见李赫宰倒在地上的样子就觉得自己的怒火在身体里乱窜，还有一只无形的手紧紧攥住心脏，连呼吸都疼痛。但他又不能表现得太过明显，只得一边告诉自己镇定，一边狠狠瞪着监管，恨不得就这么把他瞪死。

 

 

那人看见李东海进来了，根本没察觉李东海的低气压是冲着自己，反倒觉得有了撑腰似的，气哼哼的放下胳膊，把木棍往李赫宰身上一扔。

 

 

李东海在心里骂了声娘。

 

 

“队长，这厮身上有封信，鬼鬼祟祟的不肯交出来检查。”

那人撸了撸袖子，还作势要打，“别是写了什么见不得人的言论，这下可变成现行反革命了！”

 

 

李东海不接茬，冷着一张脸在两人中间来回看，其实心里也在打鼓，怕李赫宰真的有什么把柄落在别人手里。

 

 

李赫宰自始至终坐在茅草堆上，一点反应都没有。

 

 

“什么信，拿来给我看看。”

 

 

信就在李赫宰手上，套着的信封都已经被揉得皱皱巴巴的了。那个监管一把把信抢过来，上前两步递给李东海。

 

 

李东海把信扯出来看，扫了还没几行，脸色就变了。

 

 

那是一封遗书。

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
